School Days
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Nagi life sucks, he gets beat for practically nothing. he used to hate being at school. Until a boy name Tsukiyono Omi comes into the picture...Set before the Weiß series, but they have all the characters ;NO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not mine. Just borrowing for a while.  
  
Warning : slight racism, a little nagi abuse  
  
Pairings : Nagi & Omi **I'll change when there is more people**  
  
Note : There is Schwartz and Weiss but they are NOT enemys, nor do they fight. They just live togther, like roommates.... kind of.  
  
School Days  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
As I ran trying to get away, something collided with my shoulder- blade. Pain practically echoing off the walls.  
I tried to get up, for I knew what was coming.  
A kick to the ribs, a punch to the face. But it was like I couldn' t even feel it. Just like I was there, but I was just simply watching through someone else's eyes.  
Another slap, another kick, and then I would be let go.  
"Nagi-chan! Are you alright?" It was the nurse, Mrs.Rayne, and it seemed like always she was the only one who cared. "It doesn't matter, so you have telekinetic abilities! It isn't fair for them to just pick on you like that!"  
"Thanks, for stopping them I mean." I tried to sound as if I didn't need her help, but it came out as only a whisper.  
"Come on, enough dwelling on whats already done. Let's go get these wounds cleaned up." She stated as he fell asleep.  
  
"Why do they always pick on him?!" Rayne shouted to the other faculty members. "It's not fair to him!"  
"He's a mutant, so it doesn't matter." chided one of the other teachers.  
"So what?! That shouldn't be a problem! He's a student just like you are a teacher, or another faculty member!"  
"But he's not like us...He's a mutant.He deserves every single once of pain he gets."  
"How can you say that?! He's not a mutant. He's a little boy, and he needs our help!" Rayne argued.  
"I agree. He is a child, and like all children he needs to be protected." Principle Mashima stated walking into the room. "And if I here another things about mutants, in this office or any other, said person will get a first class ticket into not working or attending this school or any other school in this county!"  
"Thank you Principle Mashima, I will give word to all of the students as we speak." Another teacher of the group Rayne was in, bowed politely and asked if she could.  
"Go right ahead."  
"Now all of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves, discriminating these poor children like you are!" Mashima began, "If it wasn't against the law, I would fire your sorry asses, and then make sure you can never get another job. PERIOD!"  
"I think that Rayne is correct, in saying that they are just children...and Naoe is my best student, and is in every one of his classes..." added another teacher, different from the one before.  
"Now that that is taken care of I will go see if Nagi-chan is awake." Rayne said smiling as she left.  
"She is as fond of that young boy as her own children..."  
"She has no children." Mashima said turning to get some water, to clear his throat.  
"What happened? She had two young boys about Naoe's age!"  
"They were killed along with her husband..." Mashima walked toward the door, "Her children were mutants, and also spare her your grief," with that he walked out the door.  
"So that's why she is so protective of the boy."  
  
"Nagi-chan? Are you awake yet?" Rayne asked as she opened the door and saw Nagi sitting on the bed in the Nurse's Ward.  
"Yes, I'm awake."  
"That's good Nagi-chan! Now guess what?" She asked smiling.  
"What?" Nagi asked, trying to hide his curiosity that was in his voice.  
"The other teachers and I myself, ofcourse, have decided to make it a real rule!"  
"Make what a real rule, Mrs.Rayne?" Nagi asked the older woman.  
"For other children to be expelled if they beat up one with powers such as yourself!"  
For once in his life, Nagi hugged the woman for her actions, she truely was his only friend in this rotten school.  
"Oh, Nagi-chan, You need to go back to class now."She said patting his back, "I will walk you there myself."  
"Mrs. Rayne? Why are you not mean to me like the others?"  
"Because you remind me of my sons, you knew them, they had powers just like yours." She said sadly.  
"What kind of powers?"  
"Well, one had power over fire and the other over water...unique isn't it?" She asked Nagi.  
"What is?" he couldn't help but ask.  
"That people hate what they don't understand." and then she added, "My husband Hiiro died protecting people with powers...and if I had helped I, no, we both could have made a difference..."  
Nagi looked at her as if she had grown horns, and a big fluffy tail, "You shouldn't be sad, it wasn't your fault he died."  
"Your right Nagi-chan, but I can't help but feeling sad."  
  
Sitting at his desk by the only window in the classroom, Nagi looked out over the trees. He thought to himself, I hope Mrs. Rayne finds happiness soon...She deserves it.  
The door sliding open woke Nagi up from his daydream.  
A blonde, blue-eyed boy stepped into the classroom flashing a bright smile to everyone.  
Great....Another person to ridicule me...Nagi thought as he turned his attention back to the window, not caring about the new kid, or what the teacher was saying. It wasn't as if he didn't already know it...  
Nagi oulled out a book, and began to read until the period was over. It wasn't like the teachers minded, he was already nine chapters ahead of them in their textbook.  
Finally as lunch approached, Nagi was relieved to go outside, and sit under his favorite tree. Except for a certain kid was sitting under his favorite tree, the weeping willow.  
Nagi walked over and looked up at the tree.  
"Hello, my name is Tsukiyono Omi!"  
Nagi thought nothing of it and simply ignored the blonde-haired brat, and looked at his hand.  
Without a second thought Nagi lifted himself off or the ground, with his powers and flew onto the lowest tree limb.  
"Oh! So you have powers?" Omi said trying to get up on the tree branch next to Nagi's. "Thats so cool!"  
Nagi looked at him disbelievingly, "You're kidding me, right?" he lifted his hand and helped Omi up into the tree, without touching him.  
"Why would I joke?" Omi said with a big smile.  
Nagi rolled up a sleeve of his shirt, revealing all the scars, scrapes, and bruises. Some were still fresh.  
"Why do you think my curse is cool? If it gives, nothing but pain?"  
"It's not a curse, by the way what's your name?" Omi asked still smiling.  
"Nagi Naoe...."  
"This is great! I actually have a friend now! It's so lonely without any friends!"  
Nagi stood up and floated all the way around Omi, searching.  
"Whatcha' looking for, Nagi?" Omi asked clueless.  
"The off switch..."  
Omi began to laugh, which brought Nagi to show a ghost of a smile.  
"HEY!!" Omi said, "You smiled!"  
"Did not."  
"Did too!"  
"I won't argue with you..."  
"So you admit that you smiled?"  
"Fine, I will admit that I smiled! Happy now?"  
"Yes, very." Omi said, and by all laws of physics, Omi's smile seemed to grow bigger.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N : please review if you want me to continue this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : In chapter one  
  
Warnings : same Nagi/Omi  
  
Pairings : Omi/Nagi  
  
Reviews :  
  
Ice Itako : thank you for your review! sorry but they're isn't much to right about your review.  
  
Craw/Brad : thank you for your kind review! **huggles** thank you! I didn't think that i would recieve such kind reviewers! **smilesmile** and I will update alot! ** well as much as i can!** since i am working on another ficcie as well.  
  
Blade6 : thank you so much! i will continue for people like you! so so kind reviewers are~!  
  
Snowshoe koneko : thank you, your review is greatly apreiciated! thank you again for also reviewing my other story as well!  
  
kat-jen-insane : thank you & ken for your lovely review! ken, you should be nicer to kat! thank you both for your kind review!  
  
Missy Irene : thank you for your kind review!  
  
A/N : thank you all once again, for reviewing and reading my story! it means alot to me!  
  
School Days  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
The next few days were the same, visit Mrs. Rayne, talk with Omi at lunch and then go home.  
Home, home is where the heart is, isn't it? Not at my house.  
You do a good job either not getting killed by a psychopath, hiding in your room, and staying on Crawford's good side.  
But other than that it is kind of actually peaceful. That is until, we got our first house pet...  
  
I tell Mrs. Rayne everything, along with Omi now. I don't know how that happened, it just did.  
I told Mrs. Rayne that we got a cat sweet loving friendly cat.that is until Farfello killed it...  
"Oh dear, you poor thing you!" Mrs. Rayne said taking me into a hug, " to have witnessed such a thing!"  
"It's okay Mrs. Rayne, really it wasn't that bad..." I said patting her back.  
"Why isn't this touching..."said a nasal voice coming from the doorway.  
"Schu, what are you doing here?"  
"Schu? sounds like a train! Schuschuschuschuschuschu!!" Rayne said laughing. " I'll be letting you to talk, while I go get a water bottle."  
"No! Not a train, and it's german!" Schuldig said entering the nurse ward, as Rayne left, sitting on the little bed. "So, is this what you do at school, Nagi?"  
"Pretty much..." Nagi said sitting down next to Schuldig.  
"It's pointless!" Schuldig said with a sigh.  
"Now you know how I feel..." Nagi said leaning against the wall, behind the bed.  
  
"Nagi?" a blonde head asked from the doorway, " Are we going to walk home together?"  
"We still have lunch to go through."Nagi said looking at Omi.  
"No, not anymore. You missed it, by about an hour." Omi said a little dissapointed.  
"Hey Nagi, who's the brat?"  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Mister. I didn't know anybody was in here with Nagi." Omi said, smiling a little, "Whatever, we'll walk home tomorrow then. Bye, Nagi, see you later."  
  
As Omi walked down the hallway to the exit, he looked back at the Nurse's Ward. Half expecting Nagi to run out of it. But he didn't.  
He ran out of the school, tears streaking down his face.  
He never said he was my friend....I just said I was his...h-he never said anything!! Omi mentally screamed into his head.  
I thought he would be nice! Omi sobbed into is mind. I thought we would be friends!  
Tripping, Omi found himself where he first talked to Nagi, the weeping willow.  
'This is great! I actually have a friend now! It's so lonely without friends!' kept echoing into his mind.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N : please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : same  
  
pairings : Omi/Nagi  
  
Warnings : Omi/Nagi  
  
reviews :  
  
Saiyan Princess : Thank you for your review! I will keep writing, or I might let the reviewers down. Thanks again for your review and I hope you keep reading!  
  
kat-jen-insane : thank you, nagi, omi, and ken for your review(s)! they are so sweet! thank you ken for being nicer to kat **pats ken on head** good boy. **huggles kat** let them be mean, who needs them anyway! **thinks** oh wait a second! I need them! **high-pitched voice** Farfie! come here! ** farf appears** sit. good boy.**hugs farf** he's my favorite, which one is yours? everything about the omi-no-friends-thingie will be cleared up in this chappie. thanks again for reviewing! **whispers** you too omi, nagi, and ken.  
  
Kyra2 : you'll see, this chapter will revolve around omi. thanks for reviewing!  
  
Assassin of the Shadows : thank you for your kind review! don't worry, i'll clear up alot of things that were confusing in this chapter! **smilesmile** omi shall be fine, i won't spoil the ending but i think you will like it.  
  
A/N : to:  
  
blade6 : thank you for your review! i just got it. I would have put in chapter two, but i just got it so I will thank you in this chapter! keep reading!  
  
School Days  
by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
Omi sat on the same branch that he sat on when he talked to Nagi, on his first day at this school. He couldn't go home with his eyes all red, looking as if he had been crying. Ken wouldn't stand for it.  
All the years Omi had known Ken, he had never seen him as upset as when he saw Omi cry. He looked as if he wanted to cry himself.  
They had moved alot over the years, from house to house, and from school to school. Omi had never once complained. He figured it was hard enough for Ken, Yohji, and Aya to move away from their friends. So he wouldn't complain, but that never kept them from worrying about the youngest of their little 'group'.  
He could always run to Ken with a problem. But, now, he didn't want to tell anyone. That he had feelings for Nagi. And he would keep it that way.  
When he was sure he didn't look as though he cried his eyes out, though they were still a little red. He jumped out of the tree, and decided Ken was probably worried about him as is.  
He felt a drop of water on his hand, looked up to see it was about to rain. It was just like his best friend from his old school had said...  
  
(Flashback)  
"Omi, When you move think of me when it rains!" a young boy, looks about like Nagi except that he has longer hair. Big ice blue eyes, and his hair is always tied up in a pony-tail that hangs to about his waist. He wore two earings, one the color of his eyes, the other the color of Omi's eyes.  
"Why, Nova?" Omi asked looking straight into Nova's eyes.  
"Because, whenever it rains I think of you!" Nova said smiling. "See," It began to rain harder, " Look at the color of the sky over there."  
Nova pointed over past their school, "That is the color of my eyes, or so I'm told, and over there," he pointed opposite of the last point, "is the color of your eyes."  
Omi smiled, "You're right, Nova!"  
As they began to walk home in silence, they went the same way because they lived close to each other, Omi broke down into tears.  
"Omi? What's wrong?" Nova said stopping to look at Omi.  
"Nova...I never thought about how much I am going to miss you..." He paused in between sobs.  
"Don't worry Omi! We'll still keep in touch!" Nova said smiling, trying to mask his tears. "Please don't cry! I'll start to cry myself!"  
Omi hugged Nova, "Thank you Nova, your my best friend...In the whole world!"  
"What about Ken-san? Or Yohji-san, even Aya-san? Aren't they your friends?"  
"Yes they are, but your my best friend."  
  
As Omi got into the car that was taking him to his new home, his best friend, Nova ran up.  
"Omi! Don't go!"  
But he was too late. The car was already leaving, so Omi opened the door and jumped out. The car wasn't going fast, so Omi was alright.  
"Nova? What's wrong?"  
"I couldn't let you leave without this," he said reaching up to take off the ice-blue earing, "You can have this one! I noticed the other was the color of your eyes, so I will keep that one. This one is the color of mine. Use it to remember me."  
"Thanks Nova, I'll put it in right now." Omi looked up when he put it in, and hugged Nova.  
"Don't forget about me Omi."  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Nova, I miss you so much..."  
A hand touched Omi's shoulder, "I've missed you too Omi."  
Omi turned around fast to see Nova standing behind him.  
"N-Nova?!" Omi reached up and touched Nova's ice-blue earing.  
"What? No hug?"He asked playfully.  
Omi practically slammed poor little Nova into the ground.  
"Wow, now that was something I didn't expect!" Nova said getting up off of the ground, dusting his pants off. "How've ya been?"  
"Good. But why are you here? It's not like I don't want you to be here, or anything, I do really. But--"  
"Remember? My dad is in the military, we moved here, and I got transfered into this school."  
  
END CHAPTER THREE  
  
a/n : please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : In chapter one  
  
Warnings : Omi/ Nagi; Schu/??  
  
Pairings : same as warnings  
  
Reviews :  
  
Blade6 : thank you for reviewing, yet again! **smilesmile** yours, and everyone else's comments have helped me alot writing this. I think I have an ending for this one already. But I wont spoil it. I wait and let you read it.  
  
Snowshoe Koneko (chapter two) : thank you for your reviews! **huggles koneko** i love my reviewers!! i love the train too. schuschuschuschuschuuuu!!! it's fun to say! you must be REALLY interested in my stories, to make your family need earplugs...^^; I love your dedication to this... it very inspiring. I wont keep you waiting for the next chapter as long as i did this time...  
  
Craw/Brad : Well, Omi likes Nagi, so he got upset. I like Nova too... his description is adorable! ha ha haaa... i need sugar. lots of sugar....** falls over** i think I'm going into sugar relapse...I need to raid someone's candy stash in this house** **looks around for sister** thanks for your review!  
  
kat-jen-insane : I believe we have become friends over the reviews. I also think I have become friends with the others as well. **turns to ken** good boy, your being nice**pats him on head** I will check out your story when I finish this chapter! i agree, omi/nagi rocks! *hugs kat** **looks at ken** maybe...**jumps towards ken** gimme a hug! **ken moves, i crash into imaginary bookcase.** owwww, see if i try to hug you again... thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kyra2 : maybe...you never know with some people... i'll try to make something interesting about him. if i don't make it some kind of sci-fi fic...**which i hope it doesn't turn out to be** thanks for reviewing!  
  
YumeYoukai : thank you for reviewing! are you a first time reviewer for me? ** looks over reviews pile** it seems so. you'll see. Nagi might be calm about it. he might not... ya never know. read and find out!  
  
A/N : its so kind of you reviewers to take your time to review!!  
  
School Days  
  
by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"You really got transferred?!"Omi asked excitedly. "Are you in my class?"  
Nova pulls out his scheldule, "Yep, That is if you have all these classes." he said showing Omi his schedule.  
"You do! Thats so cool! We have all our classes together! Just like me and Na--" Omi caught himself before he finished his sentance.  
"Na...Na who?" Nova said, stopping to look Omi in the eyes, "You may have moved, but we are still best friends. We will always be friends. But you need to talk to me. Like we used to."  
"Nagi..."  
"Oh, I see... You fell in love with this Nagi person. Didn't you?" Nova said smiling. "And he probably did something that upset you. But, you never told him. Did you?"  
Omi pouted, "How do you always do that?!" Omi said still pouting," It;s like your a telepath!"  
"Your easy to read! Just like a book!" Nova began to laugh. " Let's go before we catch a cold."  
"I hate it when you do that..."  
"Well thats why I do it. Just to make you mad."  
  
When they made it back to Omi's; Ken's; Yohji's and Aya's house, Omi took Nova's coat and hung it up in the closet next to the door.  
"Who are you staying with?"  
"My mean, old, ugly, crabby, stuck-up grandmother...bleh."  
"You really don't like her...do you?"  
"How'ja guess?"  
"You can stay here with us if you want!" Omi said grabbing Nova's hands, "Please say that you will stay with us!"  
"Okay let me go call my dad, and ask." Nova said walking over to a door.  
"Ah Nova!--- That's a closet..."  
"Too late now..." Nova said after a ton of junk piled up on top of him.  
  
After Nova got his father's permission. He bunked up rooms with Omi.  
"C'mon! Yohji, Ken, and Aya-kun are home!" Omi said running to the front door to greet the other roommates, only Nova didn't follow.  
"Nova? C'mon. Let's go say hi!"  
"Ah...I don't think they like me very much..."  
"Hunh? What are you talking about?"  
"When you jumped out of the car to see me before you left... They looked pretty mad at me..." Nova said looking at the ground.  
"Nonsense! I'm fine! Now, let's go say hi!" Omi said dragging Nova to the front door.  
  
When they set they're eyes on eachother. Nova wanted to run for his life.  
Aya was glaring at him, with the biggest deathglare he could muster. Ken didn't look that happy to see Nova again either. Yohji on the other hand had always gotten along with Nova, so he went up and hugged him.  
"Nova-chan! How have you been?! It's been so long!" Yohji said grabbing Omi and Nova and pulling them in to the kitchen. "How about making some ice cream for us three, Omi?" Yohji said walking out the door muttering, "While I go talk to the others..."  
  
"He could have killed Omi!" Ken's voice echoed from inside the room they were in, not wanting Omi or Nova to hear them fighting.  
"Did you see Nova actually run up besidethe car and pull Omi out of it?" Yohji asked angrily.  
"No..."Ken said looking at everywhereexcept at Yohji.  
"Enough. The boy can stay here, as long as he doesn't get in my way." Aya's voice interupted them. "Understood? Ken, You are not to bother this boy unless you want to become friends."  
"Well then...I guess I will try and make friends."  
"Ha." Yohji said exiting with Aya, Ken followed shortly afterwords.  
  
"Nova-chan!!" Yohji's peircing yell entered the kitchen making both Omi and Nova wince.  
"Yes, Yohji-kun?" Nova asked hesitantly.  
"You can stay!" Yohji said stealing Nova's ice cream in the process.  
"Hey...that was mine..." Nova said pouting, a mirror image of Omi's.  
"Oh? You weren't done?"  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N : please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : In chapter one. I DO own Nova though.  
  
Warnings : In chapter one  
  
Pairings : same  
  
Reviews :  
  
A/N : SORRY! i haven't updated this one in a while! i'm so sorry!  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : Wow, my own fanclub?! cool! i also have a compy named after me? wow! ^^; i feel very loved! i wish you were my sister as well. Yes, you can borrow Nova-chan. **turns to Nova, who is currently battling farfello in a videogame war.** is that alright with you, Nova? **Nova turns around.** Ah, okay. just state that i belong to A.O. mmm'kay? **Nova goes back to battling farfello.** Okay! You can use him! I want to read it when it's done, okay? Ah, i think your parents would be happy without being woken up ^^; They don't like Nova-chan for something Omi did. You know, jump out of the car and almost get hurt. they still mad at poor poor Nova-chan! **huggles Koneko** Don't worry at least Omi can cuddle with Nagi, i am still quite partial to that pairing ^^; well this has gotten pretty long, so i'll end it here. thanks for reviewing! keep reading!  
  
Blade6 : I'm so sorry i haven't updated this! **hugs blade** so sorry! you forgive? i'm beginning to talk like shampoo. thanks for your review though! it was very funny for Nova-chan to walk into the closet, but it also brings a tear to my eye. i feel like i did something bad, hurting him like that! and then letting yohji take his ice-cream! i'll try to update this more! keep reading!  
  
Kyra2 : yup, ken-the-mother-hen. very, very overprotective of his little chickadee. but, i wouldn't go so far as to say he was preceptive... well he might be. but i'm going to have to make him a little more clumsy. can't have him too ooc now can we? thanks for reviewing! keep reading!  
  
kat-jen-insane : sorry i haven't updated this in a while! aya, please come here for a sec. **aya walks up to a.o.** apologise to kat. she didn't deserve to be glared at! **aya just looks at a.o. and glares** hmph! fine be that way! go along on your merry little way! **turns to ken** thank you ken-chan! **ken turns red.** you can go now, go be happy with kat. schu-schu? **schuldig just lifts his hand and puts it around his ears, pretending he is listening** were is farf? **schu points to the kitchen, just in time to maniacle laughter.** oh dear.... i have to go finish these other review things, so i can go to see how farf is doing, or should i say what he has done to my kitchen!! thanks for your review! keep reading!  
  
Craw/Brad : i so sorry i haven't updated this in a while! your words are very ecouraging! but right now, it you read the above reviewthingie, farfello is in my kitchen, so i have to go stop him from burning my house down, or cooking any of my pets..... thanks for your review! keep reading!  
  
School Days  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
After the long battle of whose the ice-cream belonged to. Ofcourse noone got to finish said ice-cream, because it had melted after an hour into the battle.  
The trio of Omi, Nova, and Yohji all stayed up until about 10. They were sent to bed by Yohji, who, ofcourse had a date that night. So the two young boys went to bed.  
The next morning, Omi and Nova walked to school. They left an hour early, so they wouldn't have to take the bus. On the walk there they talked about everything. Including Nagi. The certain object of affection that Omi had his big blue eyes set on.  
"I want to meet him," Nova began, "The way you have described him, it seems as if all of us will become great friends!"  
"You two should get along nicely!"  
Arriving at the school gates, it seemed as though a fight was ensueing. A very large crowd had gathered. Not even allowing the teachers to catch the two trouble makers.  
Pushing through the crowd, Omi and Nova saw that there was the bully who hated all of the children with the 'psycho' powers as he had put it. Looking over to see the other fighter, Omi was shocked to see Nagi use a fighting style most commonly used in America.  
Boxing.  
Where did Nagi learn boxing? Omi thought in his mind.  
"Hey, Omi? You know what style that other kid is using?" Nova asked from besind him.  
"Boxing." The curious look on Nova's face practically screamed : how didja' know that?, "Ken's soccer game was cancelled one week that I was watching with him, so we watched boxing instead."  
"Ah, okay. Woah! Lookit' that! The small one is kickin' the tall one's butt!"  
"The tall one's name is Mick. The other is Nagi."  
"That's Nagi? The Nagi?" Nova said, his jaw practically dropped to the ground.  
The was when a tall, dark-haired man in, from the looks of it, and Armani suit. Followed by a younger man with short white spikey hair. The last person was the orange-headed man from the other day, with that awful accent.  
Annoyed, Omi pulled Nova into the school building.  
"Wow, your boyfriend can fight!" Nova said laughing. Trying to catch up with Omi.  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Omi didn't mean to snap at his friend. But, he couldn't help it, he was just mad.  
Standing next to Nova infront of the classroom.  
"Okay, Tsyukiyono, introduce your friend." The English teacher said smiling.  
Nodding to the teacher, Omi began, "This is Nova, Nova Amuro. We've known each other since we were little kids," Omi gestured by putting his hand low to the ground.  
Nova took a step forward. Smiling, he said, "Plus! I'm single," that earned him a swift elbow to the gut, "Ah, sorry ladies! Not anymore! Little Omichee dissaproves of my relationships."  
Omi turned two times the color of Aya's hair. Trying to glare at Nova, but only suceeding in making a pouting face.  
"Boys! Go take your seats! I'm sure Tsyukiyono would appreciate that."  
The lesson began, but Omi couldn't concetrate. It wasn't Nova's constant talking, but it was Nagi.  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A/N : please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :I'm just going to stop saying this, in chapter one.  
  
Warnings : same.  
  
Pairings : same.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Assassin in the Shadows : i won't take offense to your comment, nor will i react to it. it is the better thing to do. it was not in any way a cliff hanger that makes you scream. it didn't make my other reviewers angry at me. so, the question is, why are you so mad at me? i have done nothing to offend you. therefor, you should not be so cruel towards me. but let me tell you one thing, i am very proud of my work. i will not burn in hell, but i will still thank you for your review and if you want to flame me again, do not review. to kimajime : thank you for your kind words. i will not take any offense by her remarks. please keep reading!  
  
Kyra2 : they shouldn't make Nagi a weakling! he's the one that has the most power out of the whole group! **next to este...** i think i might make them get along ^-^. and don't worry, i wont make ken to clumsy. just maybe a couple of falls... it is kinda pointless to make the 'assassin' too clumsy. it is mostly, well i think it is, just for laughs.^^; which i think is very mean. thanks for your review! keep reading!  
  
Craw/Brad : **huggles** you're reviews are always so kind! do you want to know what just happened?....**silence...** okay, i'll tell you anyway! i was flamed... and i am very angry... they said and i qoute :  
' That was short and had an evil cliffy I hope you're proud and rot in hell. '  
but then a kind person kimajime said :  
Kimajime: n_n; she's not serious... don't take her seriously... but, if she wasn't serious, then why didn't she keep it to herself? **sniffsniff** i just wanted to tell you that. thanks for listening! and also thanks for you're inspiring words/reviews! keep reading!  
  
A/N : sorry if your review isn't up here, it will be up in the next chapter though!  
  
School Days  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
'Finally, lunch break!' Nagi practically screamed into his mind, 'I get to go see Mrs. Rayne. I haven't been to see her lately.'  
Rounding the corner into the Nurse's Ward, Nagi heard voices. One belonging to Mrs. Rayne, another belonging to Omi. The last one he couldn't place.  
Opening the door, Nagi greeted Rayne as though he didn't see her guests.  
"Nagi-chan!" Rayne jumped up and hugged Nagi as though she had found a lost kitten, that she was missing. "I haven't seen you in a while!"  
"Ah, Hello Mrs. Rayne. How are you doing today?" Nagi asked struggling from her tight grip.  
"I told you to start calling me 'Rayne'! We've been friends for to long for you to still be calling me 'Mrs'." The older woman persisted, still smiling. "Plus, your like my son! My little baby boy!"  
Nagi looked around the room spotted Omi and his taller friend, "Hello Omi, who is your friend? I'm sorry, I didn't catch his name in class today."  
"My name is Nova. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nova said shaking Nagi's hand.  
"Mrs-ah Rayne. I'll have to catch up with you later!" Nagi said running out of the small room.  
"Bye-bye, Nagi-chan! I'll see you later then!"  
Not looking back, Nagi ran into the bathroom. He pulled out a bottle of painkillers. Taking a look at the side of his shirt, there was a small trace of blood. That was slowly, but gradually getting bigger.  
Popping a few into his mouth, Nagi took out a cellphone Crawford had bought him. Dialing Schuldig's number, he recieved no answer. Trying Crawford's he must have turned it off. Dailing the home phone, he heard a Irish sounding voice on the other end.  
"Hallo?"  
"Farfello, where is Schuldig?" Nagi didn't mean to make his voice sound so pleading, but it eased in.  
"Yer wound has reopened?" The older teens voice sounded worried.  
"Yes, I'm afraid it has. It also hurts, badly!" Nagi said remembering the event that happened the night before.  
  
(flashback**Nagi P.O.V.**)  
Bandits surrounded them. Intent on taking what they were hired to protect. Eset made their point in saying that the diamond should not under any circumstances be stolen. Only one problem with that....  
....The diamond was human.  
Most of the bandits fought with short knives or with no weapons. But, I, wasn't as lucky. Most of the ones that had the short knives also carried short swords.  
I avaided most of their attacks, but one struck home. A slice to the ribs was followed by another one to the shoulder, then down the chest. Finally, Farfello came to my rescue a few slices later. Looking down I could see that my blood was mixed with the guards.  
They're shift was, gladly over after my attack. Carried by Farfello into Crawford's car, I must have passed out.  
Because the next thing that happened, I remembered moaning. Something was being pushed on top of my cuts. Causing them to bleed even more.  
"Dammit, Nagi! Hold Still!" Instantly, I recognized the voice as Schu. One of his best friends, along with Brad and Farfello.  
"Sorry Schu..." I must have winced because Schu stopped in a matter of seconds and screamed 'Brad! Farf! He's awake!'.  
"Oh Naggles! You scared me! I thought you were just moaning in your unconsciousness!" Schuldig said with a worried tone.  
"Woah...big word for you." I said grinning as much as I could without causing myself any pain.  
"You're lucky your hurt. Or else i would have caused you a world of pain!" Schuldig said with a mock glare.  
(end flashback)  
  
"Child? Are ye alright?" Farfello began again, "I could come pick you up," he paused slightly, "or get a hold of someone who can."  
"I'm fine, Crawford told me to call if it starts to bleed again." Nagi smiled, "But, if you can... Call the others...I'll ask Rayne to look over me for a while..."  
"Alright Child... take care."  
"See you at home, later."  
And that was the end of the phone call. Nagi limped over to the Nurse's Ward, cursing that the School had to be so damn big.  
Opening the door, Nagi noted that her 'visitors' were still there. Nagi didn't care. He fummbled with the pain pills again. Trying to get more out. But, it was empty...  
"Rayne...." Nagi said taking the woman away from her chat with Omi and Nova, who didn't notice him at the door until he spoke.  
"Oh! Nagi-chan your back!" That was when she noticed the blood dripping on the floor. It was all coming from Nagi.  
"Do you have any pain killers?" Nagi asked sitting on the bed, on the other side of Omi and Nova. "My side hurts." he gave the simple explanation with a meek smile.  
"Take off your shirt."  
"What?" Omi asked shocked.  
"Right now, take off your shirt Nagi." Rayne was serious, there was no way he could be able to hide his sliced-up torso.  
Unbuttoning his shirt, exposing fresh wounds to the air. A loud hiss erupted from his mouth. The pain was alarmingly stronger than it was last night. Finally, he had his whole shirt off. But, it hurt as bad as if he was on fire.  
Tears flew down his face, hurridly wiping them away before anyone could see them. Nagi had forgotten that there was other people in the room besides himself and Rayne. But a soft gasp, from Omi, made Nagi remember. In an instant, Nagi was trying to put back on his shirt.  
The door slammed open even wider than it was already. An upset Crawford and Schuldig followed by Farfello, burst into the room.  
Schuldig pulled the other children off of the bed, while Farfello held Nagi down on the bed, moving it away from the wall to stand behind the bed. Crawford pushed Rayne to the other side of the room, next to Omi and Nova, muttering an apology. Then, he began to rumage through the counters and medicine cabinets.  
Sitting up Nagi turned towards Farfello yelling, "Farfello! I told you to call them, not tell them that the bleeding started up again!" Nagi then muttered a string of curses as his body was slammed back on the bed.  
"Schuldig, Where is Farfello's medication?" Crawford began, "Nagi's is with his."  
"In the suitcase." Schuldig made his point by opening the case. Handing some of the boys meds to Crawford. "Here."  
"Hold his legs..." Crawford ordered. Schuldig held his feet down while Farfello held his shoulders and arms.  
If Nagi was thinking strait, he would have used his t.k. But the thing was, he wasn't thinking strait. He was to busy struggling to get free.  
  
END CHAPTER SIX  
  
a/n: please review! no flames! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : in chapter one  
  
Warnings : in chapter one  
  
Pairings : in chapter one  
  
Reviews :  
  
A/N : Okay, now each of these are going to be short. There are just alot of them. Okay, I might bring this end to a close shortly. But, I think that I will wait til' about chapter Ten. If you guys (girls) want, I will write a sequel, you will just have to ask. Now, on with the review- thingies! And sorry to you all for keeping you waiting so long!  
  
Kyra2 : Okay. I think that I will put some of you're answers to rest in this chapter. Thanks for you're review, and I hope you will keep reading!**sorry for this being so short!**  
  
YumeYoukai : Thank you for you're kind review! I hope that you will keep reading! **sorry for this being so short!**  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : **Huggles** Don't worry, everything is better now. Assassin-san didn't mean to flame, she said that it wasn't a flame. So, everything is okay. I'm not crying. **sorry for this being so short!** Thanks for you're review, and I'll try to update your story today or tomorrow. Keep reading!  
  
Kwong : I know yer name, I just don't want to spell it. Thanks fer yer review! Keep Reading!  
  
Assassin of the Shadows : ^^; okay, I happy again. You can joke around with me. I don't mind, as long as I know what you meant now... Sorry for acting all mean to you, I was just having a bad day. **I won't go into details...** Thanks for you're review! And I hope that you will still continue to read!**sorry for this being so short!**  
  
Blade6 : Thank you for you're kind review! This is really short,**sorry for this review-thing** being so short!** I hope you will keep reading!  
  
kat-jen-insane : thank you, Nagi, and Ken for you're kind reveiw! Keep reading, **looks around** All of you! **sorry for this being so short!**  
  
Omi-x-Nagi : Thank you for you're kind review! It was so sweet, **smiles, a sign apears behind A.O. that says : Suck up.** I hope you keep reading! **sorry for this being so short!**  
  
Craw/Brad : It's okay, everything will be clearer in this chappie. It will tell why he was avoiding Omittichi. **Big grin appears on A.O.'s face.** They WILL spend time together in this chapter, I'll be damned if they don't. Thanks for you're kind review! I Keep reading! **sorry for this being so short!**  
  
Meetings  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
After the older men had bandaged Nagi up, Rayne chased them out of the ward. Saying that he had a 'fever, not to mention seeing you big lugs might make him even worse than he already is!' The American, Crawford had said in return, 'Why is that?'  
'He doesn't like showing his weakness to anyone!'  
  
But, she allowed Omi to stay. Ordering him to watch over Nagi while he sleeps. Omi thought that it was the worst thing that she could have done. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving him, but he hated seeing him so badly hurt. It was killing him!  
Omi pulled a chair up by the bed Nagi was in, and rested his head on his arms. As he watched Nagi sleep, his began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Nagi was walking away from him...  
'No! I wont allow it!' Omi screamed into his mind, 'You won't abandon me again!'  
Nagi seemed to slow his walking a bit, allowing Omi to catch up with him. When Nagi stopped Omi almost walked right past him. He didn't realize it before, but there was mist on the ground slowly rising upwards.  
Nagi reached out his hand towards Omi, beckoning his to take it. So Omi did, only the thing was that Omi's hand faxed right through the younger boy's hand.  
It was like he was a ghost.  
When Nagi's hand disolved, the rest of him did too.  
Leaving Omi alone.  
"Nagi! Wait, don't go!" Omi called out to nothing.  
A hand tapped his shoulder, when he turned around he saw that it was not one person but three.  
Aya, Yohji, and Ken stood behind him a smile on each of their faces. 'That's weird, Aya-kun doesn't smile...' Omi thought to himself.  
"Omi..." the voice came from behind him. When he turned around it was Nagi, his hand was outstrechted, and a smile on his face, "Come on, we're going to be late for school!"  
Obediatly, Omi followed Nagi, and this time when he grabbed his hand. He didn't dissappear.  
The two boys ran together, hand in hand to the school.  
But, the thing was... nobody seemed to notice.  
  
Schuldig fell to the ground, his hand covering his chest. His breathing was ragged. "F-farf....C-c-rawford... Omi's in danger...?" He managed to choke out.  
"Go to him in you're mind." Crawford ordered him, "Make sure he lives."  
"B-body?"  
"We will take care of him. After all, Nagi loves him."  
  
When Omi arrived back at the 'Kitty in the House' flower shop, all of his family was there to greet him. 'Strange, Yohji-kun is never up at this time. Plus it was my shift today...'  
"Yohji-kun?"  
"Yes, Omi?"  
'Something's wrong here, Yohji is up early, he isn't calling me 'Omittichi', Ken isn't with the kids yet, and Aya is smiling at the costomers...'  
"Yohji-kun?" Omi asked again, a fake smile on his lips. "Has Aya-kun yelled at the costomers , 'If you're not buying anything, GET OUT!"  
"Ofcourse not, Omi. He never does that, I mean with all of you're classmates he wouldn't want to be rude0--" He was cut off by a girl, about his age, asking him out on a date. But, he accepted...  
"You're not Yohji, and he isn't Aya."Omi said gesturing to Aya, "and he isn't Ken!"  
"Omi! Get out of there!" A nasal voice came from behind him. He recognized it a Schuldig's.  
All of the girls dissappeared from the shop. Just as Yohji lunged forward at him.  
Schuldig was faster than Yohji, so ofcourse he made it to Omi first, and grabbed him around the waist and hoiusted him over his shoulder running out the doorway.  
The chase was on, to get out of the imprisonment of Omi's mind.  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A/N: sorry if I didn't answer you're questions in this chapter. But, ask me again in your reviews, the answers might be in the next on though. 


	8. School Days 8 epiloge

Disclaimer : In chapter one Oh and I don't own slimfast.  
  
Warnings : In chapter one  
  
Pairings : In chapter one  
  
I'M ENDING THIS EARLIER THAN I HAD PLANNED!  
  
Reviews :  
  
Kyra2 : ^^; there're easier do act out than the Weiß members. **well, for me anyway...** I think the answer to the questions will be in this chapter, but if they're not here they are. yes, someone is tryuing to control omittichi, and no, he is not doing it himself. okay, well this was short, thank you for you're kind review, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Blade6 : sorry for taking so long to update this... ^^; been busy trying to figure out where my parents hid the christmas presents... not much of an excuse, i know. but, it is all i have on me right now. but it is true. I found out where she hid them too, except she has the key to the trunk of her car, **mumbles a string of curses, which is picked up by schu** **schu : oh dear, I didn't even know you knew those words! good for you!!(big grin)** ahh okay. now, i'll let you go now. thanks for you're kind review, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : **huggles** thank you, now merry christmas or what- ever you celebrate. **big smile** flattery will get you every where, my dear. but saddly it hasn't gotten me anywhere..yet... i know, there was a lot of people last chappie for me to answer to! but, at least i know people other than my regular reviewees are checking this out still. **yet, no matter how much my hands are hurting right now, i am determined to get this chapter out! hahahaaa!!** four and a half more days til' my school lets out!! yet another, hahahaaaaaa! i'm happy, very happy! okay i'll let you go now so i can hurry up and type this chapter. **huggles and waves 'good- bye'**  
  
god_damned : firstly, nice name. secondly, you'll have too see to find out. now thank you for you're kind review, and i hope you keep readin!  
  
Craw/Brad : sorry for taking so long to update this.... maybe it'll come together in this chapter. if you tell me what you are confused about, i might be able to help you understand it. okay, this is very short. okay! now thank you for you're kind review, and i hope you keep reading!  
  
School Days  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT : EPILOGE  
  
As Omi and Schuldig ran to find the ending of the young blonde's mind, the fake Weiß members followed them just only about twenty feet behind them. Schulldig ran faster with Omi on his back, mumbling something about 'slimfast for the brat'.  
"Schu, they're catching up to us!" Omi said to the fiery orange haired man.  
"Like I don't know that!" Schuldig said, not turning around. But, he increased his speed just a bit to get farther away from them. "Brat, where does you're mind end?"  
"I don't know. But, they're catching up to us again."  
Suddenly an idea popped up into Schuldig's mind, "Just think of a way out that only we can go through!"  
"Ahh, okay I'll try." Omi said closing his eyes, despretly searching for a clever exit. "Turn left, around into that alley." He said as they edged near a building that vaguely resembled a warehouse.  
And so, Schu turned into said alley. He discovered a door, merged with a chain-link fence that was rusted in several places. "Open it?"  
"I refuse to answer that, even you should be smart enough to know that. Plus, three highly trained, very atheletic people are after us, now move!" Omi practically shreiked as Aya lunged at them with his katana, only to be saved as the door was shut when the katana slammed only inches away from where they were just standing. They were safe, and out of the imprisonment of Omi Tsukiyono's mind.  
  
"Dammit brat. You're too smart for you're own good." Schuldig said once Omi regained consiousness minutes after Schuldig had. Crawford and Nagi were standing against the wall away from where they were sitting.  
"I don't know wether I should take that as a compliment or not." Omi said standing up. Noticing that Nagi or Crawford must have moved him to where Nagi was laying recently in the bed. "Oh, Nagi you're awake. I'm glad." He said both with a tone of sadness and happiness. "Ken-kun must be worried about me by now, It has been a few hours after school."  
Omi paused for a second, then shock and fear clearly showed on his face, "Dammit! I had a shift at the Koneko today after school!! Aya-kun is probably not very happy with me now!" He said gathering up hia school- bag and rushing out the door towards the Koneko.  
"Y'know, If you were looking for the right time to tell him you loved him... that was just it." Schuldig said while looking to the doorway that Omi jsut left through.  
"Remind me to blast him through a wall when I get back," he said to Crawford, who in turn gave him a nod back, as he rushed to find Omi.  
  
Luckly enough, he found Omi walking only a few feet away from the school. A bunch on older boys were following him, as if to gang up on him and beat him up.  
One of the taller boys slammed Omi into the wall, recieving a muffled 'ow!'.  
"Don't worry, baby. We won't hurt you, too bad." said another one with a broad grin.  
"Dont. You. Touch. Him!!" Nagi said blasting each of them away from his love, while they were on the ground he went to help Omi stand up.  
"Why you fuckin' child. How dare you."  
Nagi didn't care for them, so he blasted them into a dumpster and stacked the one next to it on top. "Omi, are you alright?"  
  
When Omi looked up, he looked into a pair of midnight blue eyes. The very same eyes he had fallen in love with. The eyes of Nagi Naoe.  
  
"Y-yes...I'm fine..." his cheeks slowly getting color into them. "But, why did you come after me?"  
Nagi placed his hand on the sid e of Omi's face, slowly bringing him into a passionate kiss.  
Finally, when they unfortuanately needed air, they broke their seemingly never-ending kiss.  
Omi couldn't find his voice, but he managed to choke out, "N..nagi?"  
  
"Omi, I couldn't ever find the right moment to tell you." Nagi said softly. Looking away from Omi's angelic face.  
"Tell me what?" Omi asked bringing his hand up to Nagi's face to make him look the blonde in the face. "Nagi... Tell me."  
"That I love you..." He said so softly that Omi almost didn't hear him.  
Omi slung his arms around Nagi's waist bringing him into a kind, loving hug. "I love you too Nagi."  
  
"Nagi?" Omi asked walking back to the school, totally forgetting about his shift at the Koneko, once again.  
"Yes?"  
"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you had something to do with the whole, me-and-schu-trapped-in-my-mind-thing." Omi said suspiciously.  
"Well, that is because you're right. Schu made the illusion, I only told him what to put in it." he said with a proud grin. "Very convincing, neh?"  
"Almost too convincing." said the young blonde, resting his head on Nagi's shoulder.  
  
Sitting in a tree not far off from where the two young lovers were standing, Nova sighed and said to himself :  
"Well about damn time this has come to a conclusion..."  
Then he jumped down and ran towards the Koneko to bear the good news off Omi falling in love to Omi's 'family'.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N : IT'S OVER!! **gringrin**  
  
Nova : Well, I actually got a good part at the end!  
  
Nagi & Schu : our's was better!  
  
Yohji : **is busy getting himself some more liqour, and switching the music.**  
  
A.O. : I am so happy!!  
  
Farf : If ye are happy, then I am happy. **hugs A.O.** congradulations.  
  
Omi : **cuddles up next to Nagi** Now, what story is next?  
  
A.O. : I don't know, maybe a sequel?  
  
All : ma~ybe...  
  
A.O. : let's say it for ol' times sake.  
  
All : PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
A.O. : I don't know, maybe if you guys want a sequel, I'll write a really good one!  
  
**others besides A.O.** : we're so very proud of you, you actually finished something!  
  
A.O. : i'll take that as a compliment, and i hope you weren't referring to my comics either....  
  
All besides A.O. : of course not!  
  
A.O. : **Huggles all reviewees, and others who read this ficcie** i love you all for reading this! have a Merry Christmas or what ever you celebrate! and remember to review! 


End file.
